


5 times the kids needed Pepper

by orphan_account



Series: Peter and the Tower [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bad Boy Harley Keener, F/M, Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Paparazzi, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Power Couple Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Dumb Genius, Women's Rights, when does he not tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: and 1 time she needed them.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones & Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts
Series: Peter and the Tower [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220861
Comments: 58
Kudos: 331





	5 times the kids needed Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovelies! That's right, I've finally done a proper 5+1. I've been getting quite a few requests to do something with Pepper so *shoves it into your hands (and hopefully heart)* here, take it! Have fun kiddos!!
> 
> TW: Panic Attacks, Nightmares (Only #2)

1.

Pepper had decided to take the kids on a little public outing. She was so busy and was rarely available for typical family things like shopping and movies. But with the new baby coming, that she hadn’t told anyone about yet, she knew things needed to change. Her work life was too stressful and overwhelming as it was, how would she manage with yet another child and a baby at that?

So she, Harley, Peter, and MJ were spending the afternoon together. Tony grumbled about not being invited, but Pepper insisted it was a Mom’s day only, leaving Tony to sulk in his lab. She couldn’t help but smile at the kids, who were practically vibrating with excitement in the backseat of the car.

They had decided to do a little thrift shopping, lunch, and possibly ice cream, if time allowed. Pepper and the kids exited the black Audi and stepped onto the sidewalk.

“See you in a couple hours, Happy,” Pepper said as she shot her friend a pleasant smile and closed the car door. He waved her goodbye and drove away.

“Okay, where to first?” She asked. Peter had somehow already found a way to wrap himself under her arm. Harley reached out to grab her other hand before connecting his hand with MJ’s, yanking the girl closer to the group. 

“To the thrift store!” Peter declared as he walked forward with purpose, pulling the group along with him. They entered the large store and, instantly, Peter and Harley ran off towards the boy’s section. MJ, however, stayed with Pepper, shooting her mentor a smile before hesitantly linking their arms. Pepper, who knew MJ struggled with physical contact with adults, especially women, grinned at the girl and allowed herself to be pulled towards the women’s section.

They arrived at the first set of racks and MJ eagerly began looking through.

“So, why thrift shopping?” Pepper asked casually as she moved to a different rack and looked for items for either her or MJ, hell if she wasn’t lying to herself, even for Peter and Harley. All clothes were gender-neutral, if you were bold enough, and her boys certainly were.

“A lot of fancy stores don’t have the typical aesthetic that teens are trying to achieve,” MJ said as she picked up a shirt, examined it for a moment, and then moved it to her other hand to hold. “Teens like the fashion of the 1990s to the early 2000s. Stores try to replicate it, but it’s never as good as the real thing, which is where thrift stores come in.”

Pepper nodded in understanding, already keeping a few items for the kids to try on. She held a neon item up for MJ to see. “What do you think?”

“Spicy,” MJ said with a slight snort. 

“I’m definitely making you try it on,” Pepper said with a playful smile as she added it to her other clothes.

“Only if you try on this,” MJ challenged as she held up a striped long-sleeve. Damn, it looked comfy. 

“Deal.”  
  


The women shook hands in a mock-serious way, before continuing their search. They looked for another 10 or so minutes before the boys came running over, arms full of things to try on, and urging the ladies towards the dressing rooms. 

“We found so much awesome stuff!” Peter exclaimed as they reached the dressing room.

The women shot each other concerned looks, not missed by Peter.

“Hey! They're actually cool,” he whined. 

Pepper shook her head fondly. “I’m sure they are, dear. Now, why don’t you try on your things first? Here, Michelle and I picked out a few things for you.”

She handed the items to the boy, and he disappeared into one of the rooms. The remaining three sat down. 

The first outfit he came out in was a floral, short-sleeve button-down tucked into high waisted pants.

“Damn, Parker not bad,” Harley said with a whistle, making the younger boy blush slightly.

“We are definitely sharing that top,” MJ announced and as an afterthought added. “Those pants make your ass look great.”

“MJ,” Pepper choked through a giggle. “The outfit looks great, Peter.”

Peter beamed under the compliments. “So, they are keepers?”

“Yes,” the trio said in unison. 

He went back into the dressing room and changed into his next outfit. The next outfit was a pair of black, ripped jeans with an over-sized, purple crewneck, and platform docs.

“Mm, I don’t know about the shoes,” Pepper said as she stared him up and down. “Although, I do like the sweater.”

“The pants look a little big,” Harley added. “But I think I saw similar ones in a smaller size. Want me to go get them?”

Peter nodded. “Please.”

“MJ, go with him,” Pepper requested.

The duo ran off to get said item, as Pepper waited with Peter, who went back into the dressing room to change into a different outfit. They were only gone for a moment or so when Pepper heard shouting and clicks. She sighed to herself. “Honey?”

Peter responded with a hum. 

“Stay here for a minute, I’m going to go check on Harley and MJ.”

“Okay, Mom.” The boy knew to never question Pepper’s Mom Sense, as he had labeled it. It was more accurate than his Spidey Sense sometimes. Pepper got up, gently wiping down her pants as she did so, and walked in the direction the noise was coming from.

Just as she thought, the vultures had already found them, and her kids were corned by them. MJ, brave, brave MJ, was trying to politely leave, yet the paparazzi blocked her every move. The girl had Harley shielded slightly behind her, not necessarily because he was afraid, but because she knew he was itching to sock at least one of them in the face. It was more for their safety than his. 

However, there was fear leaking into MJ eyes. What if she made the wrong move? What if she got bad press? What if they twisted her words, like they always do?

MJ tried roughly shoving through them again. Those damn idiots just thrusted their cameras into her and Harley’s faces, taking pictures of them with bright flashes and yelling questions at them. It was selfish, but Pepper was glad Peter wasn’t in the middle of that. That poor boy would be in the middle of a sensory overload with the overwhelming noise and lights. Nevertheless, it made Pepper’s blood boil.

She did not hesitant to march over to the group and harshly push some of the vultures out of her way as she made her way to her children. She grabbed MJ and Harley and tugged them behind her. Easily, she levelled a glare at all the cameras, giving them each a bit of her attention.

“I’m sorry, who do you think you are?” Pepper asked, crossing her arms.

“Ma’am-”

“Pepper how are you-”

“Ms. Potts, why isn’t Mr. Stark-”

They completely ignored her. Some even had the audacity to try to sneak around her and continue to focus their cameras on her children.

“Excuse me,” She said again, in a dangerously low voice. All cameras turned to her face, she resisted the urge to wince as the flashes went off. 

She risked turning back to MJ and Harley for a moment. “Go back to the dressing room, Peter’s still trying on clothes. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Pepper,” MJ trailed off, trying to send an apology through her eyes alone. Pepper rested a gentle hand on the girl’s cheek, not even trying to hide her adoration and love for the girl.

“Go.”

The kids obliged, Harley taking the lead and towing MJ along as they headed back to Peter. Pepper shifted back to the cameras.

“I am trying to spend a day with my kids,” She started calmly, yet the fire in her eyes gave her away. “Not only have you disrespected the privacy of me and my family, but you have made my children feel unsafe.”

Some of the paparazzi smartly took a step back, but kept their cameras focused on her. They all remained quiet, probably too scared to interrupt.

“I have been very clear about the threats and lawsuits if pictures and videos of Mr. Keener, Mr. Parker, and Ms. Jones are posted online. However, I am aware that many of you bring up the first amendment. If losing money, which seems to be the only thing you people care about,” she seethed “, cannot convince you, then please try to remember the… connections Stark Industries and Mr. Stark himself have. Celebrities, benefactors, companies, the Avengers,” she said particularly loudly in case anyone in the back missed the threat.

“You will not follow my children and I for the rest of our day. You will not _ever_ make them feel unsafe again. You will not try to _interview_ them or ask them questions in an environment in which they are unprepared and unwilling to take questions. And you most certainly will _respect_ the wishes of my family and I. Have I made myself clear?” 

Her voice was sharp and reprimanding as a knife, leaving no room for argument. The vultures nodded quickly, some even running away with their tails between their legs. She turned around and walked back towards the dressing room, not even sparing the remaining paparazzi a glance. She knew the threats hanging over their heads would… persuade them to leave.

You do _not_ want to get on Pepper Potts' bad side, especially if she is protecting her family.

2.

It was late. Pepper knew that. She also knew that she was being a hypocrite. She always told the children and her childish husband to go to bed before midnight. Yet here she was, sitting in her office at around 1 in the morning. She rubbed her temples. Only a couple more emails to send, a diagnostic to run, an account to check, and… wow she had a while to go. She shook her head. Come on, Pepper. Come on SI CEO. Come on…

“Mom?” 

Her head shot up. She hadn’t even heard the elevator dinge. 

Peter was standing at the door of her office, looking like he had just gotten out of bed. His hair was messy and he was wearing his pajamas-- the hello kitty bottoms and one of Tony’s shirts. If she examined him closer, she could see his hiccuped breaths and red-rimmed eyes.

“Darling? What’s wrong,” Pepper asked with a frown. He shrugged and shuffled towards her.

She kept her eyes on him, scooting her chair back and opening her arms. He took the invitation easily. Peter set himself down on her lap, keeping his arms pressed against his chest and tucking his head into her neck. She wrapped her arms around his small frame and pressed her lips against his forehead.

Gently, she rocked her baby back and forth, humming a soft tune as she did so. Peter let himself be soothed, hiccuping gently as small tears streamed down his face. 

Her Mom Sense was tingling loudly. Peter was on edge, Pepper could tell, and he could spill into an anxiety attack at any moment. So she kept her voice low, not wanting to send his senses into a freak out, and kept her arms tight to ground him. Tears hit her neck, and it made her bite her lip, frown increasing at the pain her son held. After a long 30 minutes, Peter’s gasping had finally calmed down.

“I think we’re both tired,” Pepper said decisively. “Why don’t we go upstairs.”

A small, barely there nod was his response. Peter unwrapped himself from her and stood to his feet, but never completely letting go of her. She closed her laptop, clearly done with her work for the night-erm morning, and led Peter out of her office. 

Once they stepped onto the elevator, Peter turned back towards her, pressing his head against her chest and wrapping his arms secured around her stomach. She immediately responded by bringing her hands to card through his hair.

After a moment he spoke, quiet and voice scratchy. “I hear two heartbeats.”

Pepper froze for a millisecond before resuming her motion, a smile quirked onto her face. “Don’t tell your father. Our little secret.”

“Deal.”

She could feel his little smile on her chest and it made her heart leap happily. The elevator opened and the duo stepped out. Pepper gently steered Peter towards the kitchen and got him a glass of water.

“Drink,” She requested as she pushed the cup into his hand. He, thankfully, listened to her and took a long sip. The glass hit the table with a soft thud as Peter set it down and shot his mother-figure a soft smile. Pepper was glad he wasn’t trying to talk. She knew the screaming from the nightmares made it painful.

“Bed,” she said gently as she walked towards the hallway. He followed, and she resisted taking his hand. She had to let him come to her. She learned that the hard way. He did, however, grab her index finger and lock it around his pinky finger, just to keep contact.

They arrived at the door of his room, and Pepper watched the boy fidget nervously for a moment in front of it before turning to her.

“Can you…?” He murmured, somewhat embarrassed.

“Of course, baby. Come on,” Pepper said, with a fond yet sad smile as she pushed the door open. Peter immediately headed to the bed, watching Pepper closely as she moved across the room. She headed to his closet where she knew Peter hoarded some of Tony’s clothes. The fabric of her business clothes would irritate Peter if she left it on. 

She wasted no time in changing into pajamas, taking off her makeup and undo-ing her fancy hairstyle. Once done, she walked out of the bathroom and back into Peter’s bedroom. The boy hadn’t moved from sitting up on the side of his bed. His face stared blankly at the floor, not really acknowledging her presence. It was one of those nights where he was just trapped in his own head, and it would be really, really hard to pull him out.

“Peter?” Pepper prompted softly, crouching in front of the boy. Tears again welled up in the boy’s eyes. 

“Oh, honey,” She said sympathetically. The tears quickly erupted into soft sobs as he buried his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped.

“It’s okay, baby.”

“I’m sorry. Sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m-”

“Hey,” She said at normal volume to get his attention. “Let’s go to bed okay?”

Peter nodded rapidly yet his breath sped up. Pepper got up from her crouched position and laid on the bed. She felt the tiredness start to gnaw at her, but her concern for her son outweighed everything else. Peter mimicked her position and turned so he was laying on the bed, facing her. 

She tried to keep her distance, not knowing if that was what the boy needed or if she was making it worse, but his breath started to sound labored and painful. She sat up and leaned over to the boy. 

“Sit up, Peter,” She instructed as she wrapped an arm around his back and gently pulled him to a sitting position. God damn this was spiraling out of control.

“Help me,” He choked out with a sob. She barely kept her own emotions at bay at the terrified, gasping cry of her son. She scooted in closer to him, rubbing his back.

“Alright, hon. It’s okay. You’re safe. I am right here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I’m going to take deep breaths, and I would appreciate it if you try to mirror me, alright?” She said. He nodded along, leaning heavily against her. 

She took a deep breath, and he attempted to mirror it. His was definitely more wheezy, but it was a start. They repeated this process for a few moments, but luckily, he calmed down quicker than the first time. Or quick enough that Pepper felt they could lay down without Peter passing out. Gently, she lowered them both back to the bed. Pepper adjusted herself so Peter was buried safely in her hold, yet not in a constricting way.

“Sorry,” He murmured again.

“Why are you apologizing? I get to spend more time with my son,” She said playfully. He sighed deeply and nuzzled the top of his head into her shoulder. 

“I love you, Peter,” She said to him as she listened to his breath slow, minute after minute.

“Love you too, Mom,” He said, his body further relaxing in her secure hold. “And my new sibling.”

“I’m sure they’ll love you too.”

3.

MJ was practically oozing with nervousness, which was strange for the girl.

“Hello, MJ,” Pepper said with a smile as the girl approached her in the morning on a rare weekend she wasn’t working.

“Hi, Ms. Potts,” the girl took a deep breath. “Would you like to go to a woman’s march with me? I mean only if you want to, and it would mean a lot to me.”

Pepper smiled at her protegé. “MJ, I would love to.”

“Really?” The girl was already beaming.

“Of course, when is it?”

“Two weekends from now.”

“I will clear my schedule,” Pepper said as she closed the book she was reading. She rarely saw her mentee this excited, MJ was practically vibrating.

“We are going to make the best signs. Pepper it's going to be badass,” MJ said seriously, making Pepper laugh lightly. What had she gotten herself into?

One week, Pepper found herself making posters with MJ. They scrolled through the internet, trying to find the best quotes to put on their posters.

“I found one for you,” Pepper said with a smirk as she turned her phone towards MJ. MJ’s eyes lit up.

“I am definitely using that. As for you… well I have just the quote.”

Both women got to work, Pepper with a pink poster and MJ with a white. They passed the paint between them, and Pepper honestly couldn’t remember the last time she's had this much fun. At some point, MJ accidentally splattered some paint on Pepper. Naturally, it escalated to a full out paint war, leaving both girls covered in shades of black and pink.

Two weeks later, Pepper found herself in the middle of a march, with thousands, maybe even millions of other women.

MJ made a sign that said “I’ve Seen Better Cabinets at Ikea” while Pepper made a sign that said “Women Run Businesses in Heels and Make it Look Easy”. 

They had fun. Of course, the duo got recognized a few times, so they took pictures with whoever asked, and they received many compliments on their posters.

But the best part? The best part was the look of pure passion on MJ’s face. This was important to her and it made Pepper’s heart soar that the girl had invited her to be a part of it.

4.

Pepper had just gotten out of a 3-hour meeting with the board. She was happy it was over. The board kept bringing up the same topics over and over. She stepped onto the main floor, ready to eat some lunch and take a break. 

Peter was sitting on the couch, writing furiously, and then erasing just as vigorously. Pepper walked over to him and planted a kiss onto the back of his head.

“Hi, honey.”

“Hey, Mom,” Peter said with a slightly frustrated tone.

“Everything alright?” She asked as she made her way to the kitchen to make herself a quick lunch.

“Yea I just _suck_ ,” he drew the word out “, at writing essays.”

“I can help you, honey.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” She laughed as she lathered cream cheese onto a bagel. “You know your father may be a genius, but he can’t write papers for his life.”

She walked over to the couch and handed Peter a plate, setting her own on the coffee table.

“So what is the paper on?”

“A rhetorical analysis essay on The Great Gatsby,” Peter explained as he handed her the rubric and his notes. She ah-ed softly in understanding as she looked over the papers.

“Alright, here’s what we’re going to do…”

She gently guided him through the process of essay writing, how to write a solid introduction paragraph, pointing out the structure of the body paragraphs, how to interpret the different rhetorical devices so they answered the given prompt.

She didn’t notice they were there for hours until the duo was called for dinner. She blinked. They had almost finished a rough draft.

“Do you think you can finish it from here after dinner, darling?” Pepper asked him as she stood.

“Yea, thanks, Mom!” He chirped. She smiled and ran a gentle hand over her son’s head.

“You are very welcome.”

He shot up, wrapping around her stomach tightly in thanks, making her giggle and hug her boy back. She would always help him in whatever way she could, and she was happy to, frankly.

5.

Harley had gotten trouble at school. Again. 

Were Pepper and Tony tired of it? Yes. Did they try to correct his behavior without being overbearing? Abso-fucking-lutely. Did it work? Well seeing as Pepper was currently walking into Midtown High to talk to the principal, clearly not.

Usually Tony came to these, with her running a company and all, but she thought a little change would be nice. 

Was she trying to make Harley feel guilty for pulling her out of her busy schedule? Completely and she was sure it would work. She was not planning to go easy on him, not this time. Tony and her were pretty lax parents most of the time, save when it came to the safety of their children, but clearly that strategy wasn’t working with Harley at the moment.

Time to crack down. 

She stepped into the office, radiating confidence and power. The staff all turned to stare at her, and a lady sitting behind a desk jumped to her feet.

“Ms. Potts! How can I help you?” The lady asked nervously.

Pepper shot the woman a sweet smile. “I am here for Harley Keener?”

“Ah! I see. Mr. Keener and Mr. Morita are waiting in the principal’s office. Please, go in.”

The women moved to the side so Pepper could pass by and directed Pepper to the closed door. Pepper shot the woman a polite smile and thank you and made her way over. She opened the door and was greeted with the sight of her problem child and the principal.

Harley looked annoyed and bored. His arms were crossed over his chest and his foot was tapping the floor at a fast rate. Pepper cleared her throat loudly, making the occupants of the room turn in her direction.

Harley nearly fell out of his chair in surprise. 

“Pepper?!” His voice cracked as he shouted her name. 

She moved to sit in the chair next to him, ignoring him still staring at her in disbelief. She sat elegantly and crossed her legs. Harley adjusted himself too, sitting up straighter to imitate the woman.

“Now, what did you call me here to discuss, Mr. Morita?” Pepper asked, seeing Harley gulp nervously out of the corner of her eye.

“Mr. Keener got into another fight today with Mr. Thompson,” Mr. Morita said, shooting Harley an accusational look. Harley stared right back at the principal with no fear.

“Harley, would you like to explain why you got into a fight?” Pepper asked, leaving no real choice.

“Flash was shoving Peter into the lockers again. Not like a teacher was going to do anything, as usual, so I stepped in. Mr. Morita, your staff is pretty useless, ” Harley said, drilling holes into Mr. Morita’s head. 

“Excuse me, Harley. Is that an appropriate way to speak to your principal?” Pepper said, shooting him a disapproving frown. Harley’s cheeks turned red and he quickly turned to look at his lap, the arrogant boy being reduced as he was treated like a child.

“No, ma’am,” He whispered. Mr. Morita looked at Harley in shock.

“Apologize, now,” She said with an edge.

“I… I am sorry, Mr. Morita,” Harley grit out, glaring harshly at his lap. Pepper smiled approvingly and turned her attention back to the principal.

“Mr. Morita, has this issue been brought up before?” Peppers asked, leaning forward in her chair.

“Um, yes, Ms. Potts.”

“Then why is it still occurring?” She asked in a deadly voice.

“Um, well, Ms. Potts, you see-”

“No. Your school has a no tolerance policy for bullying, am I correct?”

“Yes, Ms. Potts,” Mr. Morita answered, sweating more by the minute.

“Then why has Mr. Thompson not been removed from this school or at least suspended, considering he has ignored this policy multiple times,” Pepper asked with the boldness she usually used to confront board members.

“Ms. Potts, Mr. Thompson’s parents are significant donors of the school,” Mr. Morita tried to explain.

“So that is an excuse? A student can pay their way out of the rules?” Pepper glared at him.

“Of course not, Ms. Potts!” Mr. Morita said, horrified.

“Good. Then I expect that if I hear this happens again, Mr. Thomspon will be suspended at the least.”

“... Of course, Ms. Potts,” Mr. Morita said miserably.

“I am glad we got that settled. I will be taking Harley for the rest of the day,” Pepper said as she stood up and shook Mr. Morita’s hand.

“Certainly, Ms. Potts. Have a pleasant rest of your day,” He said. She shot him a smile, hoping she could hide the bitterness and irritation behind it.

“You as well. Harley, get your things.”

Harley wasted no time in listening to the woman's orders, grabbing his backpack and following quietly behind Pepper. They exited the school, neither talking to each other and slid into the backseat of Happy’s car. Happy smartly put up the divider so the two could have privacy.

Pepper took a deep breath, the real reprimanding about to begin.

“Harley-”

“Jesus, Pepper, what was I supposed to do? Watch as Flash beat up Peter?” Harley exploded.

“Harley Spencer Keener, you better watch your tone,” she warned him. 

“Yes, Ma-uh-'am. Ma'am,” he said with a slight intake of breath. Pepper froze for a second. He definitely just called her Ma. For the first time ever. She wanted to cry happy tears and hug him for finally outright stating how he felt about her. But she couldn't. Cause she had to fucking discipline him. Because he decided to do something stupid and she couldn't bear to see him suffer the consequences.

“There are always other options,” she continued.

“Not when it’s Flash,” Harley said bitterly. “He never stops.”

“You don’t have to sink to his level, Harley,” Pepper said, slightly exasperated.

“I’m protecting Peter,” Harley repeated, chest heaving from the argument and his rage.

“I understand that, I do. But Harley, you are one fight away suspension,” She said sternly. “If you get suspended, you will be going back to Tennessee.”

Harley made a noise of surprise and hurt, staring at her with a betrayed expression.

“What?” He whispered in complete shock.

“Your mother sent you here to improve your behavior and interest in school, not make it worse. If you cannot behave yourself, Tony and I will send you back,” She said firmly.

“You can’t be serious.”

His voice wavered.

“I am.”

A small sound of emotional pain escaped the boy. Pepper stared at the boy sadly.

“Harley-”

“Leave me alone,” he said brokenly as he clutched his knees tight to his chest. Pepper sighed deeply but obeyed his wishes. There was silence in the car, save for a constant quiet weeping from Harley.

The car parked in the garage and Harley flew out, slamming the door behind him and running to the elevator. It closed and shot him up before Pepper could even open her car door.

Happy opened Pepper's car door for her, and she shot him a grateful smile.

“Pepper…” Happy trailed off, not knowing what to say. He had heard a majority of the conversation, and it didn’t sound good for Harley. Pepper didn’t know what to say to comfort Happy though, so she gave him a meaningful pat on the shoulder and walked towards the elevator.

FRIDAY brought her up to Alpha right away.

“What did you do?” Tony said accusationally as soon as she stepped onto the floor.

“I did what was I thought was necessary,” she responded as she moved to where Tony was on the couch. She sat next to him, letting some of the tension seep away.

“I told him we would send him back to Tennessee if he continued to get into fights,” Pepper explained.

She watched Tony’s face go through a flurry of emotion. Anger, hurt, confusion, sadness, until it landed on acceptance. Tony wiped his face tiredly.

“And he didn’t take it well, I’m assuming?”

Pepper laughed brokenly, wiping a tear that was forming in her eye. “No, no he did not.”

Tony nodded slowly. “You did the right thing.”

“I did?” Pepper whispered, suddenly insecure. 

Tony wrapped his arms around his wife and planted a long kiss to her forehead. “You did, and I suggest we let him cool off before going to speak to him together.”

“Okay.”

Two hours later and Harley had yet to appear from his room, which didn’t really surprise Pepper. Peter and MJ weren’t home from school yet so she figured now would be the ideal time. She linked her hand with Tony’s and together they walked to Harley’s room.

Pepper knocked on the door. No response.

“Harley?” Pepper asked. “We need to talk to you.”

“Go away,” A scratchy voice answered.

“No. This is a discussion we need to have,” Tony said, squeezing his nerves into Pepper’s hand. “FRIDAY?”

FRIDAY opened the door, and the couple stepped in. Harley was on his bed, fidgeting with some little invention. He looked up at the two with bloodshot eyes and a running nose for a second before turning his attention back to the toy in his hands.

“What do you want,” he muttered.

“We want to talk to you,” Pepper said calmly as she sat on the edge of his bed, Tony taking the chair from his desk. Harley shuffled away from her, making her heart break slightly.

“Then talk.”

“Harley, you are being very rude today towards me and towards others. I do not appreciate it,” Pepper said with a hint of disapproval, now was not the time to soften up. Harley froze for a second before shrinking in on himself.

“Sorry, ma’am.”

“Now, I know you don’t want to go back to Tennessee, and we don’t want to send you back, but the fighting has to stop,” Tony started.

“If you have anger that you need to get out, you can train with some of the Avengers or go to therapy,” Pepper suggested. Harley scoffed and shook his head.

“I’m not some broken thing to fix.”

“We know, honey. We all go to therapy. Tony, MJ, Peter, Me. There’s nothing wrong with it,” Pepper said gently.

“I used to get bullied everyday,” Harley said with an airless laugh. “And now, I see Peter getting hurt everyday from those _assholes_ and you expect me to do nothing.”

“The bullying should stop. But if it doesn’t,” Tony shrugged. “You need to be the bigger person. Help end the fight instead of making it worse.”

“Are you, would you actually send me back,” Halrey whispered, staring directly at Tony for an answer. Tony gulped and steeled himself as he was literally about to break his kid’s heart in two.

“Yes.”

Harley’s head dropped so they couldn’t see his face, yet they heard him cry loud and clear and saw the tears dropping from his face. Tony and Pepper shot each other sad looks. Pepper cleared her through slightly, hoping the sound of her own sorrow and tears would be covered.

“My life is here,” Harley said unevenly. 

“We know. We are not going to take that away from you. This is all up to you, Harley. It’s in your hands,” Tony pointed out gently.

"I thought, I thought we were a family," Harley said desperately as he curled around his toy.

"We are," Tony confirmed. "But there has to be rules."

Pepper continued the onslaught. If there was a time for them to do this right, to really get the message in Harley’s head, the time was now. They couldn’t lose him for a stupid reason such as fighting. “For the next two weeks you’re grounded. No lab, no after school activities except AcaDeca, no hangouts with friends.”

Harley’s sobs turned slightly loudly. He wiped some snot from his nose. “You hate me, don’t you?”

Pepper’s blood turned cold. “No, Harley. We could never hate you. We love you.”

Harley let out a distraught laugh. “I’m really feeling the love.”

The boy fell onto his side. “Just leave me alone, please.”

Pepper and Tony looked to each other, unsure of what to do.

“Cucciolo…”

“Please,” his voice cracked and he withdrew to make himself smaller. Tony sighed, wiping at his own eyes and stood from the chair. Pepper followed him out, only stopping at the door for a moment. “See you at dinner, honey.”

Harley didn’t respond.

They did not see him at dinner.

+1

They had a master plan. As soon as Tony entered the floor, it went into motion.

“Tony,” Pepper called from in the kitchen. “I need to show you something.”

MJ and Peter who were sitting on the couch and pretending not to pay attention, immediately opened their phones to record. Harley had been distant recently and refused to do anything family-related, even after Pepper explained what they were doing. It fucking hurt because one of her sons clearly hated her and it was her own fault. She wanted to take away the threat she had hung over his head, but it was too late. She had already broken his trust. Right now, however, she tried to push the thought to the back of her mind.

“Coming, Pep,” Tony announced loudly, as he headed towards her. MJ and Peter got off the couch and quietly followed him in. Tony walked into the kitchen to see Pepper standing next to the oven.

“Open it,” she said with a small smile. Tony shot her a confused look yet complied.

“Okay…” 

He opened the oven, and sitting in the middle of it was a bun of bread. Peter subtly moved to record behind Pepper so the camera could see Tony's face.

“What is it, Tony?” She prompted him.

“Um, bread? Pep, do you want me to make you bread? Garlic knots or-” He rambled, still staring at the little bun.

“No,” She said, attempting not to giggle. “Tony, what is in the oven?”

“... is this a test?” Tony said, staring at her with narrowed eyes. 

“No, just answer,” She said with a laugh.

“It is bread.”

“And where is it?” She guided him. She looked over to MJ, who was literally losing it behind Tony.

“In the oven, Pepper. It is in the oven.”

“Yes, now put it all together.”

Tony stared at her like she’d grown a second head. “There is bread in the oven.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. For someone so smart he really was an idiot sometimes.

“What’s another name for that kind of bread?” 

“Ummm, a loaf, a brioche, a roll, a bun-” Tony listed them.

“Yes! That one! The last one!” Pepper shouted.

“A bun?” 

“Yes, Tony, a bun. Put it all together,” She said as she made a keeping going gesture with her hands. 

“There is a bun in the oven?” He said, before realization dawned on his face. 

“Yes,” Pepper said with a smile on her face.

“There is a bun in the oven,” Tony repeated, his brain finally fitting everything together. 

“Yes,” Pepper said patiently. He looked at her with teary eyes.

“You’re pregnant?” He asked softly, staring at her with wide eyes.

“Yes,” She said, a wet laugh coming from her mouth.

He stood up from his crouched position and gathered her in a tight hug. 

“Oh my god,” He said, disbelief evident in his tone. He held her tight for a long moment, not even ashamed of the sniffles and tears that came from him. Pepper wasn’t much better.

“I'm gonna be a father again,” Tony said with a laugh, as he brought his forehead against hers and pressed a long kiss to her lips.

“We’re gonna have four now,” She murmured to him, casting a look at MJ and Peter and ignoring the spike of pain from Harley's absence.

“Did you little shits know?” Tony said through a laugh as they were all still recording.

“Obviously,” MJ answered yet there was a beam on her face. 

“Bring it in,” Tony said, opening his arms for the kids. They wasted no time in jumping into their parents’ hold, almost completing the family circle. Although this was a happy moment, Pepper's heart hurt. She was missing one of her children. She tried not to think about, to focus on the present, but she couldn't. Tony seemed to sense this and squeezed her hand tight.

"He'll come around," Tony murmured into her ear so the kids couldn't hear. She nodded, shooting her husband a quick smile and pressing a long kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Go yell at me in the comments!
> 
> ***ALSO might try to do a fic on mental illness, but I want to get my facts straight. I would love all of your help. If you experience anxiety, PTSD, depression, OCD, ADD/ADHD, BPD, Eating Disorders, or other please leave me a comment or email me @ shirsbluesammy@gmail.com describing what it's like for you. Worst parts? Frustrating parts? Things people don't understand about the disorder? Stereotypes? What you want people to know? Anything else you can think of? I would appreciate it so much and love you to the moon and back (even though I already do for all my readers)! PLEASE ONLY DO SO IF YOU FEEL COMFORTABLE AND SAFE!! I do not wish to trigger or hurt anyone in anyway.
> 
> See you next time, as always <3


End file.
